


Favourite Prefect

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [97]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt:  “Hold on. You’re telling me that you want to go out to the creepy woods in the middle of the night on a full moon? Really? Really?”Character: The MaraudersWarning:  N/A





	Favourite Prefect

“Hold on. You’re telling me that you want to go out to the creepy woods in the middle of the night on a full moon? Really? _Really_?” You had stopped the Marauders as they liked to be called, stupid name, also known as James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was surprisingly absent. Being a prefect on your rounds you couldn’t just let them wander about at night without being questioned. Much to your chagrin. 

“Well...its more like we have business to attend to.” James gave you a winning smile as if that would work. You were a first class prefect. Along with Lily you were one of the best prefects.

“What business could you 3 delinquents have on a full moon in the Forbidden Forest?”

“Mushroom collecting.” Sirius chimed in, trying his own attempt at a disarming smile. That worked...just a little bit. But you refused to let any of them know that of course. 

“Sirius, do you really expect me to believe that you’re going out there to collect mushrooms?”

“Detention with Hagrid, collecting fungi for Snape of course.”

“I don’t believe you, but I have no reason to not let you go. So go on then. Get out of my sight.” You roll your eyes at the for of them and watch them rush down the corridor. James stops for a second turning back to say one last thing.

“You’re our favourite prefect!” This time you simply shake your head and smile. Annoying as they could be, they were also quite charming.


End file.
